wasted_a_post_apocalyptic_pub_crawlerfandomcom-20200215-history
Important Looking Stamp Kit
Important Looking Stamp Kit This kit adds a stamp to your workbench, which you can use to add the Important mod to items. See below for how to do this. ''You can only pick one House Upgrade per cooler, the rest are locked away PERMANENTLY. You will have to start a new game if you want to pick a different House Upgrade. Computer Description: ''"Nothing says "This is important" like a literal stamp that says "This is important." Stamp your important documents with the Important Looking Stamp so that people know you're all business." Usage So you picked the rubber stamp with "Important" on it. What to do now? Step One Interact with the Stamp (it can be found on your workbench inside your Player House). It will ask you to soak the stamp, before you can do anything else with it. Step Two Pick an 'ink' to soak your stamp in. You can pick from a variety of mutant guts such as the following: * Mutamutt Guts * Rottyman Guts * Etc... When you have picked an 'ink' your stamp will start to soak. Note that the guts do not get consumed after selecting them, and can be used again and again. This could be a bug. The interact text when you look at the stamp changes to say: "Soaking Important Looking Stamp", and if you interact with it, you will get a message saying: "The stamp is not ready yet!". Step Three Wait. No really, you have to wait 24 in-game hours before the stamp has soaked fully. Resting in your bed or going on a cooler run is a good way to pass the time. Step Four When the stamp has fully soaked you can interact with it, and then select an item to 'stamp'. This will add the "Important" mod to the item. That's all there is to it. Note that not all items can be stamped. Consumables, ammo, mods, and purple named items (unique items) cannot be stamped. Purple named items are already considered to be permanently marked as Important. What does the Important mod do? So it's all well and good stamping "Important" all over the place, but what does it actually do? The Important Mod marks an item for pickup by the Road Couriers should you lose it, either by death or by dropping it in a cooler. The Road Couriers will add the item to their Lost and Found store, so you can buy the item back with TP. When an Important item is picked up by the Road Couriers they will remove the "Important" mod, so you will need to re-apply the mod in order for the item to be picked up again, should you lose it again. It's a great way to ensure you do not lose all your best gear on a cooler run gone bad. Gallery Important Looking Stamp Kit 1.jpg|Computer Description Important Looking Stamp Kit 2.png|Interact Text Important Looking Stamp Kit 4.jpg|A Soaking Stamp Category:House Upgrades